


Fragments－幾段碎片

by Nightstag



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Original Percival Graves, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstag/pseuds/Nightstag





	Fragments－幾段碎片

嗡嗡低語。

「不，這會傷害他的。」

「只是抽取記憶，我們不能再等了。」

有誰的手按著Graves的腦袋，與記憶中的輕柔截然不同，微微發顫。恐懼。

「不，這會令他崩潰，他現在已像被催狂魔吻過……別，這樣會殺了他！」

魔杖對準Graves的太陽穴，驚覺到危險的本能強行喚醒Graves。Graves猛地倒吸口氣，冰冷的空氣頓時灌入他萎縮的肺部。他眨著眼睛，一切朦朧一片，他只感覺到那隻手和魔杖退開—--

「Mr Graves！」

一聲驚喜的呼喚，Graves迷茫地抬起頭，發澀的雙眼勉強對焦，那是一名站在長桌後的短髮女巫……他在哪？

Graves喘著氣，慘白狹窄的房間壓迫著他，他收回視線，身旁的男巫同樣驚喜，但手中的魔杖仍對準他的腦袋。Graves反射性抖動衣袖，竟抓不到魔杖，他望下去，發現自己只穿著單薄的襯衫和長褲，沒有鞋襪。搞什麼鬼……

「Mr Graves，」女巫又喚了一次，這回多了緊張，「你能聽到嗎？」

「我、」Graves吵啞地開口，彷彿他沒說話了一個世紀。他嚥了嚥唾液，喉嚨灼痛著，「我在哪裡？」他掃視房間，右邊有一面巨大的單向玻璃，而女巫的後方是一道緊緊關上的門，房間裡再沒任何多餘的東西。

「聽著，你沒事了，我們抓著了那個黑巫師，現在只想詢問你有關他的事情——」

「我在哪裡？」Graves不耐地打斷，他再度掃視陌生的房間，掂量光靠無杖魔法逃跑的可能……他察覺到危險，任誰醒來時發現自己身處異地也曉得當前的狀況極之危險。

女巫嘗試以鎮定的語氣安撫，「我們在MACUSA，你現在安全了。」

「安全？」Graves高聲反問，好像這個詞是有害的，「你們將我綁架到這裡，女士，妳還能跟我提『安全』？」他不敢置信地搖頭，目光緊盯著向後踉蹌了步的巫師，他從不知自己的目光有讓人畏懼的神效，而在這瞬間女巫的表情亦變得怪異。

「我、我們並不是綁架——」

Graves不聽，他突然跳起來，撲向巫師的魔杖，但魔法繩索比他無力的腿要快，一秒就將他牢牢固定在椅子上。Graves想調侃他的綁匪現在才記得給人質一根繩子，就在此時，一對封印魔力的手銬突然冒出，閃過冷洌的光芒—--

一段碎片。

不。

不。

不—--

Graves不受控地發顫起來，來自記憶深處的恐慌瞬間淹沒了他，他驚恐得使勁掙扎，不管得手銬陷入皮肉之中。他看見了血，又沒看見；他聽見了自己尖叫，又沒聽見。繩索勒得他沒法呼吸，不，那不是繩索，是襯衫，他的襯衫扭成麻繩，勒緊他的咽喉。

「不，不，please, don’t……」Graves嗚咽了聲，他乾嘔起來，快要窒息。

「Mr Graves！」

女巫的呼叫消退遠去，惡魔似的耳語在Graves耳際響起：「Hello, my dearest Percy……」

 

 

Graves醒來後，巫師們幾經努力才說服他冷靜下來，再仔細追問他無數問題，那疊由自動羽毛筆填寫的紙張疊成一座小山。

Graves肯定他從病床爬起來時，那杯給他澆掉喉嚨火焰的水滲了吐真劑，他說不了謊，但僅能回答自己的名字、他是一名巫師，以及他身處於「MACUSA，這個他在今天才聽說過的鬼地方」。

那位短髮女巫，Tina Goldstein，憂心地告訴他，他在MACUSA工作，更擔任安全部部長一職。Graves對這件事半點印象也沒有。

之後，他們小心翼翼地取出一張通緝令，Graves茫然地盯著相片裡的男人，「不，我沒見過他。」不然他一定對那雙古怪的異色眸子有深刻印象。「他是誰？」

巫師們支支吾吾，Graves望向有點受窘的Tina，「他是誰？」

Tina咬了咬唇，不確定該否說出來，「Gellert Grindelwald。」她頓了頓，小心觀察Graves的反應，「他是世紀上最危險的黑巫師。是他……將你囚禁起來，利用你的樣子混入MACUSA。」

Graves毫無頭緒，「你們抓著他了？」

「是的，但在我們找回你的半小時後，他逃脫了。」

「你們讓他逃脫了？最危險的黑巫師？」Graves難以置信，「那……他做了什麼？」

「不知道……我們在地下室找到你，可你毫無反應，像受了催狂魔之吻，他定對你下了黑魔法。」

「不，我——他做了什麼而成為『最危險的黑巫師』？」

「黑魔法實驗、殺戮，特別是針對莫魔的，他想要統治莫魔。」

不，這不對。

Graves的呼吸一滯。他幾乎是搶的抓過巫師的羽毛筆和紙張，記憶中無形的手覆上他的手背，引領他的動作。Graves看著自己畫出三角形、圓形，以及分割兩者的直線……「這是什麼？」

「這是Grindelwald的標記。」Tina抿了抿唇，「你記起了什麼嗎？」

Graves盯著陌生的圖案。Gellert Grindelwald。那個囚禁他的人。那個黑巫師對他做了什麼？他完全喪失了所有記憶……

Graves低頭，雙手插入髮內，「抱歉，我什麼也記不起來。」

 

 

Graves背後的大門輕輕關上，給予他靜靜思考的時間。

Graves邁開腳步，打量據說他已擁有了許多年的辦公室。兩旁櫃子內的文件和書籍擠得空氣也透不過。他想像到人們走進這死寂房間、到這張整齊得一絲不苟的櫻桃木桌交上公文時的緊張。

MACUSA的安全部部長、最初正氣師的後裔、正氣師的領袖……如今只剩下一副空殼，妄想追隨過住自己的殘影，無知得可悲。

Graves一路跟隨別人走來時，死盯著前方，忽略那些他根本認不出的部下的憐憫目光。

他不是Percival Graves。那個受人敬佩的正氣師已被黑巫師徹底毀掉。

Graves推開窗子，讓涼風注入侷促的空間裡。他望出去，好奇自己曾否偶爾站在這裡，俯視熙來攘往的莫魔街道。Graves抬起頭，灰藍的天空與腦袋中某片碎片重合，那時他也是站在這裡，等待貓頭鷹遠道而來，帶來大西洋另一邊的風和消息。

是誰的信？

那段記憶到此終結了。

Graves有點洩氣地關上窗，十二月的涼風吹得他開始打哆嗦。他拉過椅子坐下。

過住公文定是成堆地壓著辦公桌，但現在桌面幾乎跟他的腦袋一樣空空如也。空白的備忘紙條整齊疊好；桌曆自Grindelwald被抓後，上頭所剩無幾的日子逃離了被狠狠刪去的命運；印章、藍黑墨水和插滿鋼筆的灰銀筆筒站在另一邊。Graves大致掃視桌上的東西，細小但古怪的東西使他忍不住望回來——一對橡皮擦大小的粉紅色小豬。

被解救的丹恩，這是什麼鬼東西？

Graves納悶又嫌棄地抓起其中一隻把玩。

「Glücksschwein。」厲鬼詛咒似的耳語。

Graves對上了一對異色的眸子。

不……

Graves倒吸口氣，驚慌地放下擺設。

 

 

Graves翻閱Goldstein姊妹帶來《吟遊詩人皮陀故事集》。巫師們認為他在病房中靜養是最好的主意，可他悶透了，他被黑巫師完全清空的腦袋渴求任何的知識。

他細閱這些每個巫帥也熟悉得能倒背的故事，當他翻過一頁，虛幻遙遠的聲音逕自讀起了三兄弟面對死神的故事。

他讀過——他肯定他聽過別人念過。

騙倒死神。

戰勝死神。

「成為死神的主人，Percy，這是我最後想要的——」

Graves回神過來，書本已掉到地上，他手中揉皺的紙張佈滿聖物標記。

停下來。他命令他握筆的手。但它不想停。

Graves扔下紙張，慌忙抓起魔杖。紙張在他驚恐的目光下燒成灰燼。他扯著頭髮，發抖著。

 

一個夢。一段記憶。Graves不管它叫作什麼，只知道自己無法逃脫。

笑聲、尖叫、劇痛，以及……羞恥的快感。

Grindelwald如獵豹咬著Graves的脖子，一隻手揉捏變硬的乳首，另一隻手探入Graves的後庭，按壓最敏感的位置。

「不、唔、不……」Graves無力地掙扎，他沒法控制身體的反應，Grindelwald侮辱性的玩弄使他的分身挺立腫脹，溢出誘人的前液。

「看看你像什麼。」Grindelwald抽出手，欣賞Graves不滿地收縮的後穴，「像個不知廉恥的男妓。你確定除了我以外沒人上過你嗎？看你多麼的享受。」

Grindelwald冷笑著挺進去，巨大的凶器強行撐開甬道。Graves咬緊唇，握緊拳頭，強忍著尖叫。黑巫師粗暴地抽動，Graves覺得自己快要裂成兩半，然後，與劇痛截然不同的舒適快感竄過他全身。

「不……哈、啊、別……」Graves拼命推著對方，一下一下的撞擊令他的甬道吸緊對方，分身的頂端流出更多液體。

Grindelwald愛撫Graves的分身，無法抵抗的快意使Graves顫抖著，腳趾也痙攣起來。他不自覺仰起脖子，口中流溢出破碎的呻吟，「別、嗚……Grindelwald、啊、啊——」

Grindelwald用力深入，頓時中斷了Graves的意識。Graves在黑巫師手中射出來，他嗚咽著，對方仍用力抽插，刺激他的前列腺。

「停下來、鳴、不……」

「停下來？哈，我可還沒高潮。別這麼著急，Percy，我們有很漫長的夜晚。」

黑巫師發出令人心寒的笑聲，如利刃刺穿Graves的腦袋。Graves大汗淋漓地驚醒，因自己的記憶而驚恐發顫。

 

 

Graves斷斷續續地入睡，在自己的尖叫聲中驚醒。

巫師緊張地詢問他，他只發抖著，懇求似的告訴他們，他什麼也不記得，別讓他再想了。

他靠著一飲活死水才能勉強睡著。巫師們的目光愈來愈同情和愧疚。Graves再也忍受不了，他向女總統要求回家，回去他連在哪也說不出的家。

Graves將派來保護他的正氣師鎖在昏暗的屋外，得到半點喘息的空間。他脫下大衣，突然一個怪異的念頭冒出，他站在玄關的另一邊，看著自己在衣帽架掛好大衣和圍巾，向他埋怨著毫不體恤員工的加班。 

不可能，他怎麼會變成兩個人。

Graves搖著頭，掃視了一會才找到電燈開關，偌大的屋內頓時一片光亮，Graves這才注意到一雙巨大的眼珠正盯著他，嚇得他險點對家庭小精靈下惡咒。

「主人。」家庭小精靈高興地呼喚，「主人終於回來了！主人，這裡……你要求藏好的魔杖完好無缺。」

牠雙手奉上一根魔杖，Graves遲疑地接過，「什麼——」

「晚餐將準備好，主人。」家庭小精靈跑得比出現時要快，啪地消失了。

Graves詫異地盯著手中的東西。他怎麼會有兩根魔杖？為什麼他要讓小精靈藏起來？說起來，他家裡有家庭小精靈？

Graves帶著滿腹疑惑走進客廳。他坐下來，把魔杖放到茶几上，視野再度與某塊碎片吻合。

那時他搖晃著芳醇的紅酒，抬起頭。一個人坐在他身旁，壁爐的火光映在那人俊逸的臉上，那對異色的眸子如貓眼緊盯著他。

不，這是真的。那個人現在就坐在他身旁。Gellert Grindelwald，他的夢魘。

「哈囉，Percy，想念我嗎？」

黑巫師揚起迷人的微笑，Graves跳起來，立即抓起茶几上的魔杖，他未得及發半個咒語，魔杖就像一尾魚在他指間溜走。沒時間驚慌，Graves抖動衣袖，這回魔杖以更快的速度飛入Grindelwald手裡，倒戈向它的主人。

Graves不給黑巫師攻擊的機會，他用力舉起左手，茶几馬上應令翻起，迅速衝向Grindelwald，Grindelwald連手指也沒動，茶几就在空中燒成灰燼。

一股巨大的力量猛地將Graves扯到地上，Graves的後腦狠狠磕中地板，幾乎令他昏過去。

「Percy, bad boy...」Grindelwald假裝惋惜地搖頭，不徐不疾地走向動彈不得的Graves。

Graves戒懼地瞪著黑巫師，放聲大哮：「Grindelwald在這裡！」

「噓……」Grindelwald猙笑著壓到Graves身上，使勁捂著Graves的口鼻，「別浪費氣力，他們連這裡爆炸也不會聽見。」

Graves嗚咽著，拼命抓著Grindelwald的手臂，雙腳亂踢。

Grindelwald皺起眉，苦笑，「多麼可憐，Percy，你徹底忘了我們共渡的愉快日子……那我必須提醒一下你，你的主人是誰。」

Grindelwald放開手，Graves大口喘氣，頭昏腦脹。他的魔杖由喉頭滑下去，衣服的鈕扣自動解開。不，不……他徒然地掙扎和咒罵。

Grindelwald憐愛地揉Graves的頭髮，隨即用力扯緊，又低頭輕吻Graves的嘴角，「噓，我不會傷害你的……不會太過火。」

魔杖貼上Graves快速起伏的胸膛，Graves感覺到魔杖尖端發出的可怕熱度，灼痛他的皮膚……

「住手，我什麼也記不起來，你沒法從我口中套出什麼……」

「這當然。」Grindelwald高興地回應，一點也不在意，「我只是想讓你牢記你到底屬於誰而已。最好的方法就是留個印記。」

魔杖有如通紅的匕首劃向右邊肋骨，留下焦黑可怖的傷痕。火燒的劇痛使Graves叫不出聲，他發抖著，魔杖橫向劃向另一邊，再向上割回原點。

「住手、住手……」Graves嗚咽著，推不開黑巫師的手。

「還沒完成呢。只是『隱形斗篷』，我們還有『重生石』和『接骨木魔杖』。」Grindelwald將魔杖移到三角形內，Graves用力搖頭，他輕笑著哄道：「沒關係，Percy，你想的話，我們可以，嗯，慢慢來。」

烙鐵似的魔杖戳到Graves的皮膚上，Graves尖叫，同樣熾熱的記憶如玻璃碎片扎進他腦內—--

 

「Glücksschwein。」Grindelwald笑瞇瞇地把一對小豬擺設塞到Graves手裡，還趁機握著Graves的手。

「不許說德語。」Graves皺起眉。

「Glücksschwein，Percy，」Grindelwald緩慢地念，「Glücksschwein。」

「所以呢？這是什麼鬼東西？」Graves納悶又嫌棄地盯著手裡的擺設。

「幸運豬。」Grindelwald自豪地抬起下巴，「我家鄉用來祝別人好運的東西。我特意帶來的。放到你的辦公桌上。」

「我不要。你要妨礙我工作到什麼時候？」Graves甩開對方的手。

「又在說謊，你的鎖心術太不濟了。明明很高興。」Grindelwald輕笑，捏著Graves的下巴，「我一眼就看穿了。」

 

Graves倒抽口氣，新增的圓形灼痛他的皮肉，Grindelwald開始了直線—--

 

「別、唔……」

肉體碰撞的淫靡水聲不知何時響起，Grindelwald像野獸粗暴地頂撞，炙熱的性器深入，挑撥得Graves在高潮後又硬了起來。

「不、別再、嗚……」Graves搖著頭，脖子上的咬痕因而刺痛著。

「你不想要的話，又這麼興奮？」Grindelwald摸上Graves沾滿液體的分身，摩擦敏感極了的鈴口。

Graves發顫得更厲害，「啊、哈、停下來……混蛋，我明天還要上班、唔、啊……」

「哦？那就看看我們能否打破你沒請過假的記錄吧，親愛的部長。」

 

「停下來……」

Grindelwald安撫地給予Graves輕吻，「Percy，好了，我們完成了，看。嗯……好像有點歪。」他揚起狡詐扭曲的笑容，手一撥，Graves胸前的烙印立即消失，「沒關係，我們重新開始。」

 

無數碎裂的片段瞬間拼合。Graves記起來了。

 

「統治莫魔並非你真正的目的。」

他們在街上漫步，那晚下著雪。

Grindelwald停下腳步，回頭望向一臉肅穆的Graves。他撥了撥沾了雪片的金髮，微微一笑，「只有你看透我。」他抓起Graves的手，隔著手套，在對方手心中畫出聖物圖案，「成為死神的主人，Percy，這是我最後想要的。你會加入我嗎？」

「你到最後也沒死的話。」Graves反握著黑巫師的手。

 

Graves在窗邊收到德國的來信。信件僅有名字和地址。他冷笑了聲。不久後，正氣師將Grindelwald的反對者一網打盡。

 

之後他們坐在沙發上，相視而笑，輕碰酒杯，「『為了更偉大的利益。』」

 

Grindelwald很晚才回來，跟Graves埋怨著MACUSA的工作，連變形術也忘了解開。

 

Graves咒罵了聲。MACUSA的巫師已破了他家門。

Graves深吸口氣，再次打量他臨時造出的囚籠，確認沒有破綻，然後給家庭小精靈下達命令，在他施法後給他鎖上手銬和藏好魔杖。他來不及製造合理和完美的記憶。既然如此、既然如此……

留下折磨的恐懼。Graves努力製造Grindelwald折磨他的片段。只剩下片段、只剩下恐懼……

正氣師正解開地下室的防護咒。

Graves深吸口氣，將Grindelwald留給他的二手魔杖對準太陽穴—--

「Obliviate」

 

Graves記起來了。一切也清晰起來。

胸膛上的印記燒著他，Grindelwald仍壓在他身上，猙笑著，對於找到藉口來折磨他非常高興。

「住手、唔、Lord……」Graves吵啞地開口，「Gellert……」

Grindelwald揚起眉，「噢，這樣才算是性感。」

Graves扭動身體，他還是動彈不得，只得瞪著對方，「我相信你會發現長蟲腐爛的屍體更加性感。」

「難道我在你眼中就是戀屍癖嗎？」Grindelwald靠過來，打算掠奪Graves的唇舌，但按到了烙印。

Graves叫了聲，死命推開對方，「該死，這個烙印算是什麼？」

Grindelwald可憐兮兮似的眨著眼睛，魔杖已對上Graves的喉嚨，「噢，看來親愛的Percy還有點健忘——」

「不！我什麼也記起來了。但你能用酷刑咒來恢復我的記憶。」

「可是我對你沒恨意啊。」

「沒恨意？那這算什麼？你烙了我兩次。」

「好了、好了，我會補償你的。」Grindelwald親吻印記，輕吻帶走了所有疼痛和痕跡。他繼續吻著，轉而含上左邊的蓓蕾。

「Grindelwald！」Graves大吼，受盡折磨後他一點也不想要別的折磨，「滾開，洗手間在那邊。」

「嗯？你想到洗手間做嗎？」黑巫師故意曲解，「也好，我們好像沒在那裡做過。」

「我沒答應你做。」Graves抓著那雙試圖解開他皮帶的手，「你有哪一天是不發情的？」

Grindelwald歪側腦袋，假裝認真地想，「可惜了，好像沒有。」

Graves齜牙咧嘴，「先吃晚餐。我的胃不像你一樣是鐵造的，LORD。」

Grindelwald放開Graves，算是各退一步。「我倒是懷疑你的胃才是鐵造的，你在MACUSA時若沒下屬替你買食物，你三餐也是用咖啡解決對吧，親愛的部長先生。」

Graves爬起來，想不到回話，因為對方說對了。「把魔杖還來。」他伸出手討著。

「我看沒有必要。」Grindelwald把魔杖收到自己袖裡。

「當然有必要。」Graves瞪著黑巫師，「我還是利用咒語徹底忘了你比較好。」

 

Fin


End file.
